Technologies for building business software applications typically utilize custom software to build a business process, to build a user interface, and to connect the business process to the user interface. This process allows for highly specialized software to be built, however, it is at a high cost. Modern computers come in a wide variety of form factors, requiring the software to be redesigned for each individual device. This greatly increases the manpower required for software development, as every new application requires custom versions for each of a large number of devices. It would be much better if a single version of the application could be executed and displayed correctly on many kinds of devices, regardless of their differences.